


Lesser Dad

by Ddblack0418



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddblack0418/pseuds/Ddblack0418
Summary: This is basically a book full of short stories about rouxls father relationship with lancer(And no this is not rouxls x lancer, in my opinion it's kind of wrong, no disrespect to any shippers on them out there)The cover is the only art that belongs to me. Please don't steal. All other art and the characters are not mine, all of them belong to their original creators.
Relationships: Rouxls & Lancer(Father&son)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The greatest of fears 1

Rouxl POV:

I relax in the castle garden alone as I taketh this a break from my duties as duke of puzzles. Suddenly, Lancer came out the castle and joyfully ran towards me. I smiled as I watched him run in this towards me with open arms. But, then I noticed another person, the silent lightener worm from earlier. They were coming at a very quick and lethal speed with there weapon at hand. I attempted to stand up and stop them, but my body was frozen to the fountain, I couldn't move. I tried to shout to warnings to him about the danger , but no sound came out. I was helpless as I watched in horror as Lancer was pierced through the chest. I heard him gasp in pain, as tears started rolling down his face, before the lighter finally grabbed their weapon out of his lifeless body and Lancer landth face first to the ground........

Nobody's POV: 

"LANCER!", shouted Rouxls Card as he shot up from bed in fright. He just sat there a few moments just processing what he just witnessed. How he watched the very child he catered get slain right in front of his eyes for it all to be a horrid nightmare. Immediately after this moment of shock he then broke down into tears.


	2. Fencing

Rouxls POV:

I thrust my weapon forward, battling my imaginary opponent. I dodged the "attacks", lastly thrust forward to land a final blow. And at this moment I realized that Lancer was beside me copying my poster. I smiled at this, looking to the young child next to me,"Greetings young sire, what does thine need"? Lancer looked at me hopefully."Lesser Dad, can you teach me how to fight like you"? I blinked out of suprise. Lancer would usually try to be like his father, it was very rare that he would take from him. "Of course, I would gladly teach you the art of fencing!" Lancer perked up with excitement shining in his eyes. "Alright!", Lancer shouted in glee. "First, let's tryth a simple position." I said, getting into position. "Like this?", Lancer asked, doing it awkwardly. I sighed, in amusement. This I going to be long day, I thought to myself as I assisted him.  
***************************  
Sorry it's short but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.


	3. Memories

Rouxls POV: 

"Lesser Dad!", yelled Lancer from down the hall. Thine walkth down the hallway to find Lancer sitting in a library chair. "Yes, young sire, what does thine need". "Lesser Dad, what's this book?", asked the young prince. I looked down at thy book and immediately recognizing it, I smiled, taking it in my hands. "This is the photo book, I madeth when you were a baby". Lancer glanced at the book, and then looked back at me. "Lesser Dad, can you please show it to me"? I stared a him in astonished that he asked me to do it and not his father. "Sureth I can"! Sat myself in the cushion chair, while Lancer made quick and placed himself on my lap and started telling him everything from the beginning.

*.....FLASHBACK.....*

Noones POV:

WAHHHHHHH!!!! A child's cries flows down the hall after been given birth, but sadly for one life to begin another must end. "I'm sorry your majesty, she's gone......". King spade stood in silence before blowing out in both anger and despair. Then he looked at the nurse with a angry glare, causing the nurse to flinch. They then asked, "do you want to see your son"? King Spade then walked pass the nurse making his way to the nursery. He walked into the room and walked up to the crib where he saw a sleeping little Lancer. Lancer than suddenly awoke and looked at his father. The small baby gave him a smile of innocence. But, the king gave him a look of disgust. He then asked for the duke to be called immediately.

Rouxls POV: I glided down thine halls making my way to the nursery. I entered the small room to see the king staring at a small crib. The king quickly turnedth his head towards thine direction once I entered causing me to flinch a little. After a few seconds of silence I asked,"What is it that you require, my sire"? The king looked at me with a glare of rage before answering, "This brat is your problem now....",and like that he stormed out the room. I stood there bewildered for a moment. Then thine walked up to the crib and looked inside and saw a small pup.

I reached down into the small crib and held the pup in thine arms. I was uncertain I could take care of the pup. I was going to ask if someone else could take care of him. But, then the pup grabbed my finger and smiled up at me. At that moment I felt different, I felt happiness, joy, and I gained confidence. I then my eyes wondered to his blanket, were sewen in blue was the pups nameth, it was printed,'Lancer'. Hugging Lancer closeth I whispered, "Don't worry Lancer, I promise to take care of you".

*.....PRESENT.....*

"That's all for today, my prince". "Aww alright?!", Lancer whined. "I will tell you more another day".


	4. The greatest of fears 2

Lancers POV: 

I cheered happily, having blast as I rode on my awesome bike(that met as well be a motorcycle😐) down the halls of the castle. I rode in to the kitchen, the ballroom, and even in the dungeon. As I got into the elevator, getting ready to go to the throne room I noticed a mysterious I never saw before. I was really curious so I pushed it, and then I ended up in a room with only a door to show. The door was really cool with its golden beast heads and large factor in size. In amazement I left my bike in the elevator as it closed, and approaching the massive door.

Rouxls POV:

I wonder among the castle to attend to thine duties as duke when I suddenly notice soothing on thine red carpets, bike tracks. "Young sire!" I shouted, but to no avail, their was no sign of Lancer anywhere. I wondered thine castle in search thy youth not finding him in any if his usual places, I became worried. "LANCER"! I received no response. I was about to callth thy guards until thy elevator came down and opened revealing Lancer's bike. But, Lancer careths for his bike like it was thines own, why would he leave it here unless........... I know we're he is.

??? POV:

I hear the door open and footsteps creeping down the hall and down the stairs. The stairs, the stairs..... And as it turns out it isn't just anyone coming down, it's the king's youth. Oh joy, oh joy, a new guest! All the games, games I can play! CHAOS,CHOAS!

Lancer's POV:

I finally made it down the stone bricks steps, finding that there was only a cell down here. I suddenly heard giggles coming from the cell, and decided to see who was in there. "Hello?" I said, the word echoing through the seemingly small space. I wandered closer and closer to the cell until I could see that it was a clown in the cell. "Boohoo, boohoo! Oh how lonely, lonely I be!" I stared. "But, who is this a visitor standing inside"? "Why are you in there clown man?", I asked. "I just wanted to play a game, a game. But, the boring kings found my games to be trouble, and tried to capture me they did! But I was to swift, swift! Alas, They built a prison around the entire world and locked me out and I for years have been very lonely, lonely!" This clown man is weird. "I can be your friend clown man!" Jevil looked up with a smirk and said. "You, want to become friends, friends with me! Oh how swell that would be! Come, come into the embrace of my arms!" I smiled and began to walk closet to him before being grabbed back from behind.

Rouxls POV:

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, to thine horror I saw Lancer walking towards the cell, where Jevil was standing there with his arms reached out. I tookth immediate action, grabbing Lancer, and holding him close. Lancer struggled for a moment before realizing it was him. "Hey, lesser dad, what are you doing dow-" "Mine prince you shouldn't be down here, please head back up the stairs". Lancer frowned with am upset look on his face before replying glumly, "ok...". Once he was out of sights view, the jesters voice spoke, "Oh, of course the Duke came to ruin my fun again, again". "You won't get closeth to him Jevil, never!" I shouted. The crazed jester only laughed at his remark, his chuckles echoing throughout the chamber. "You can't protect him forever Duke"! Jevil sneered. At that sentence I took my leave as the jester continued to shout it down the hall. Until I reach the the top and closed the door. And when I scanned aroundth I found Lancer joyriding on his bike as if nothing happened. At this I shedded into tears, knowing the gruesome truth in Jevils words. I knew that I couldn't keep him safe forever and that scared me. Then I felt a tug on my uniform, pulling me out my thoughts. Lancer stood next to me with a concerned on his face. "Lesser dad, are you ok"? I looked down at him for a second before wipping away mine tears and smiling. "Yes, I'm fine young sire. Continue with your play". Lancer went and got on his bike and rode it down the hallway.I smiled as followed Lancer down the hall, away from the door. I met not be able to protect tho forever, but I will for as long as I live.


	5. The greatest of fears 3

Rouxls POV:

I flinched hearing another booming yell coming from the throne room. Lancer hath gotten himself into, thou another fight with his father. I shook as I listened to the king shame his ownth son, calling him weak, worthless, and a disgrace. I normally wouldn't do anything this bold, but I peaked in through the door, seeing Lancer crying as his father towered over him. Lancers cries got louder as the king tensed up more and more. "Stop crying!" But Lancer still continued. "I SAID TO STOP CRYING!!!!" He shouted. His booming voice was so loud that Lancer flinched, causing him to accidentally shooting spades at the king. Spade lost his balance and fell to the floor grumbling in pain. With a sharp breath he got up and looked at Lancer with a furious look in eyes as he sat up while summoning his magic. I immediately stepped away from the door before Lancer bolted out, with his father close behind him. I then peaked out from behind the door after they were gone and went to find out where they were. 

* 4 min timeskip*

I wonder through the castle searching for them before I hear small feet rushing towards me. Lancer swiftly came around the corner, grabbing my leg fiercely. "Lancer, are thou alright?", I asked while checking for injuries. He had a few scar marks along his arms and legs and one bruise on his cheek, but aside from that he was ok. Then I suddenly heard large, stooping feet coming around the hall. Lancer hid behind me when his father, sweaty and pulsing, came in front of me, face twisted from rage. "Get out of my way Kaard.", He snarled. I looked back at Lancer who now was holding his arms up over his head. Lancer was terrified. He wasn't going to let his father hurt him again. "No.", I mumbled. "WHAT?!" "I SAID NO!", I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Guards who were paying no mind, stared in shock. Noone ever defied the king, at least until today. "Lancer hassth already learned his lesson for today so leaveth him be!", I said confidently, glaring. I braced myself expecting to be attacked. After a few seconds of weighing silence, the king made a heaving breath...... And walked away.  
After waiting to see if he was really gone, I lifted Lancer off the floor and carried the young prince to his room, with everyone continuing with their duties. In Lancers room, I took the bike out the bed before placing Lancer down to bandage up his scars and bruise. After I finished, I gave Lancer is evening meal and got up to leave, until I felt a tuck on my uniform. "Lesser dad", "thank you for helping me.", He said smiling. I smiled down at him, "Their is no need for thanks mine prince. I promised to protect you and I always will".  
*****************************"


	6. Protective Dad

Noones POV:

Lancer ran as fast as he could through the forest trying to escape his pursuers amongst the tall thick trees. 

Lancer's POV:

"Why won't the bullies just leave me alone"' I thought to myself. I ran quicker knowing that they were closing in behind me. I found my way back to the path. I quickly looked behind me to see if they were still there. I didn't see them behind me and thought they were gone, but sadly that thought was broken when I was grabbed roughly from behind and tossed to the ground. "You thought you could get away that easy spade!"  
Snarled the tall rabbit. "Stop it, I didn't do anything to you!", I protested, before the rock kid stepped on my back, preventing me from getting up. "You didn't, but your dad ordered my Mom to be arrested after one day of working in your castle.", said the be purple elemental. "And anyways, the apple never falls far from the tree." After he said that he picked him up by the back of his hood and punched him.

Rouxls POV:

"Lancer! Where art thou?!" He was late for curfew again and it was up to me to find him again. I searched along the path for the young prince, looking amongst the trees considering he likes to hide behind them. I wasn't until 5 minutes pasted that I got worried. I would have already found Lancer by now. I was taken out of my train of thought when I heard shouting, Lancer shouting. I speed up my pace towards the commotion, where I saw 1 teen holding down Lancer while 2 others punched him fiercely. "Stop! Letth him go." The teens stopped and turned in his direction, took one look at him, and burst out laughing. The fire elemental took a step forward. "We'll look it's your babysitter punk.", I glared, " So babysitter what are you going to do to stop us, rule us to death." The teens all laughed cruelly. My insides boiled in anger. How dare they insult me? How dare they hurt Lancer? I then summoned my magic in the form of a sword and pointed it at the elemental. "I said to letth him go!" I yelled at them. The elemental grinned, "So its a fight you want?" he said backing up. He then grabbed Lancer holding him down before commanding, "Attack!" The rock elemental and rabbit surrounded me, ready to attack  
The rock came first, charging, I dodged him, causing them to crash into the tree and get knocked out. Next came the rabbit, she pulled out a knife to stab me but I blocked with my sword. I blocked all her jolts and slashs with ease. Then with a swipe of my sword I knocked the knife out her hands and anchored her to the ground by stabbing the knife through her jacket hood. I got up and walked up to the purple fire elemental with my sword still in hand. "Thou hath lost, surrender or thou shall feelth the same wrath like thou friends." The fire elemental rose and elit his flames and threw the flaming balls at me. I blocked and dodged all of them before suddenly one if them hit my leg, setting my pant sleeve aflame. I fell to the ground in agony as the flame burnt some of my flesh. The elemental walk up to me and readied another flame. But, before they could throw it they were knocked down by an attack from behind. When the elemental fell, I saw Lancer standing with his finger pointed. Lancer then brought down his finger before running to me with a worried expression on his face, "Lesser dad, are you ok?!", I smiled at him, "I'm OK mine prince. Come now, I must bringth you home." I rose to my feet and picked Lancer. I started to walk away, but not before I turned around and looked at the fallen fire elemental in the eyes an said, "Never talkth to me, or my son again!"


	7. Chapter 7

one_derpy_boi: Oof came up with a headcanon. One time to calm baby Lancer down (he was crying for his mother) Rouxls (hopefully I spelled that right) sang (probably) you'll be in my heart so have for extra feels.  
*****************************************************************  
Thank you @one_derpy_boi for making this headcanon! I hope you enjoy the chapter!🤗  
*****************************************************************

Rouxls POV:

I am suddenly wokenth from mineth slumber when I heareth crying from downth thine hall. I moaned tiredly and proceeded to climbeth from thy bed and maketh down thy hall before thine king wakens. I entered the prince's nursery finding thine prince crying. I walkth to the crib and gently picked up thine pup in my arms and sat in thine nursery chair, and began rockingth back and forth. Thy young pup continued to cry in thine arms art by continued to rockth. After thy checketh to see if anyone awoke I began to sing a lullaby:

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always. 

Once I finished thine lullaby, thy young Prince had fallenth back into slumber. I triedth to arise from the chair but thy prince then cuddled closereth into my chest. I was takeneth back by thines action, and smiled. I felled asleep with thy pup in thine arms.


	8. Lesser Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls is going off on vacation for three days. I wonder who will take care of him.

one_derpy_boi: New idea   
The knight was like lancers lesser mom when rouxls was lesser dad and maybe really goes on vacation maybe the knight has to take care of lancer now o-o  
==================================================  
Thank you again one_derpy_boi for making another headcanon!😊 I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
==================================================

Rouxls POV:

I began-th to eagerly prepare for mine week off thy job for three days. I put-th on a casual navy blue t-shirt and sweat pants. I look-th at thou in the mirror, Yay, I'm ready for mine while earned days of relaxation. It was then when I heard a knock at mine door. "Who is thou?!" "It's me a Lesser Dad!", said The young prince from beyond thy door. "Thou may enter young sire.", I replied. Lancer entered with a wide smile on his face. "Lesser Da-" thy prince began, pausing when he noticed mine attire. "Lesser Dad, why are you wearing those clothes?", Lancer asked in bewilderment. I froze remembering that I have-th forgotten to tell young Lancer of mine vacation. I half-smiled not really knowing how to explain this predicament to the young prince. "Lancer, I'm dressed like this because today is my vacation day," "Oh" the young prince replied, clearly disappointed. "But, I called somebody to come take care for you the three days I'm gone." "But, Lesser Dad, I want to come with you!", Lancer whined. I gave thy prince a smile. "Lancer I think you'll enjoy spending-th time with this person. Suddenly, as if by magic, there was a knock upon my door. "Rouxls, are you in here?", a feminine voice asked. "Yes Ms. Knight( Yeah, i know, I'm lazy, please don't sue me.), come in." The knight walked into the room, in her full armor suit and Lancer recognized her immediately. Lancer's eyes brightened as he ran up to the knight in the doorway, "Lesser Mom!" The knight looked at Lancer immediately greeted him. "Hello Lancer, are you ready to hangout today." "Yeah!", Lancer shout-th in excitement. I smiled at thy scene in front of me. The young sire is in trustworthy hands. "Well, I must-th be on mine way.", I said. "See you soon-th young sire. Please behave yourself!", I said as I waved goodbye. 

Lancer's POV:

I waved to my Lesser Dad as he went on his vacation. I'm going to miss him. "Are, you ready to do our first fun activity?!", Lesser Mom asked me happily. I turned around with a big smile on my face. I am going to miss my lesser dad, but hanging with Lesser Mom will be just as awesome! "Yeah!", I shouted. Soon after that me and Lesser Mom went all around the castle searching for pillows and blankets and made a pillow fort! We then worked together to to protect it from invaders, "Lancer , do you have sites on the attacker?!" "Yeah! He has a lot of other guys behind him!" "Prepare the cannons!" "Cannons ready!" "Ready...... FIRE!" I roared as the ball I threw knocked over the army of stuffed animals cluttering the floor. "The enemy has been struck down!", we both cheered in victory! At that moment, my stomach began to rumble. *GROWL* "Sounds like someone is hungry.", Lesser Mom said with a smirk. "No, I'm not hungry yet. Let's keep playing!", I said hopefully. *GROWL* My stomach rumbled again. Lesser Mom giggled as she exited the fort. "I don't think you're stomach agrees with you Lancer." Why do you betray me like this stomach! I began to pout. Lesser Mom sighed and picked me up, taking me to the kitchen, that was empty. She sat me on the stool and put on an apron, which was kind of weird since she's wearing armor. "Alright Lancer, what would you like to eat?", she asked. I thought for a short moment before I came up with the best idea. "Can we make Mac & cheese like how Lesser Dad makes it?!" "Sure! I'll get the ingredients." Lesser Mom took out the cheese, milk, and the twisty macaroni noodles. "Alright, let's make some Mac & cheese!" Lesser Mom did most of the cooking from the noodles to the cheese because she didn't want me to burn myself. But, she did let me help with stirring it. But, something felt missing. "Lesser Mom." "Yes Lancer?" "There's something missing?" "What is it?" "When Lesser Dad makes Mac & cheese he usually says something really funny." "And what is that?" We both smirked at each other. "WE'RE MAKING FREAK'IN MAC & CHEESE!!!!!" We stirred the Mac & cheese intensely, until it was finally done. Lesser Mom made me a bowl of Mac & cheese that I ate happily. Thou I did really remind me of Lesser Dad's Mac & cheese. More hours went by really quickly with me and Lesser Mom hanging out all day. Tho, I couldn't help, but occasionally wonder what Lesser Dad is doing. Even if I do get to spend time with Lesser Mom, I still miss him. Eventually it was time for me to have to go to bed. Lesser Mom carried me to my room and put me my bed. I got under the sheets and handed her a book. "Lesser Mom, can you read me a bedtime story?", I asked hopefully. Lesser Mom smirked and sat next to my bed with the book in hand. She began to read the story. "There once a small kid who had a mean dad. Because of this the kid was sad and had no friends. But, there was a baker in the neighborhood who felt bad for the kid and started making him pastries that he would give to the kid everyday. The they started doing fun things together and the baker became like a dad to the kid. And from then on they were always together, father and son. The End." , Lesser Mom finished. But, then she frowned when she saw tears in my eyes. "You miss him don't you?", she asked. I nodded. "Don't cry, he would be sad if he say you like this." I wiped away my tears, and looked at her. "I know it's probably going to be hard for you the next two days with Rouxls not being here, but he'll be back soon." "But, what if he never comes back? What if something happens to him? What he decides to stay forever?!", I asked. Lesser Mom just smiled. "Lancer, Rouxls told you he would come back after his vacation is over. Now has he ever lied to you?" "No, he hasn't." "Alright, well since he hasn't lied to you then, why would he start now?" I looked down at my legs, silently fidgeting them. "Lancer, look at me.", Lesser Mom said soothingly. "It is ok to miss Rouxls, but you have to understand that he will never leave you. He really cares and talks about you a lot." "Really?", I asked in slight awe. "Yes, that's what makes up most of our conversations." I felt a warm feeling arise inside of me at this news. I smirked really wide in happiness. "Now do you feel better?", she questioned. "Yeah, thank you Lesser Mom.", a said as I curled up in my blanket. As got comfy, Lesser Mom gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Lancer." "Goodnight, Lesser Mom."

No one's POV:

Two days later and Rouxls came back to the castle and received an energetic greeting from Lancer which made the Knight, giggle with delight. The Knight stayed for the rest of the day, helping Rouxl catch up on his duties and taking care of Lancer. Eventually the end of the day came and Lancer and Rouxl had to say goodbye. But, before she left, she gave Lancer the gift of a golden dagger from on her travels. Rouxls, of course confiscated it before they both waved goodbye. Lancer was a little upset to have the dagger taken away, but he was glad to be back with his Lesser Dad.


End file.
